waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/The Iron Giant
Having seen WB's The Iron Giant (1999) only yesterday, I thought of a new DuckTales episode based on that movie. The episode is also another focus on Della and Dewey's relationship as well. This time, Dewey replaces Hogarth Hughes, Della replaces Mrs. Annie Hughes, Mansley is renamed Ducksley, Dean McCoppin is renamed Scooter McStuffin, and Admiral Grimitz is promoted to General instead, replacing General Shannon Rogard. The main plots I've been able to imagine so far are as follows: A few months after the Moonlander invasion has been averted, an object from space crashes in the ocean just off the coast of Duckburg during a storm and later enters the forest; leaving a shipwrecked sailor to be the first to witness the event after miraculously making it safely to shore despite the loss of his boat. One night, after going to bed while Scrooge, Donald, and Della are out somewhere, Dewey is the only to hear something approaching the mansion and on the roof. He discovers that something ate their antenna. Not wanting to worry his family; especially his mother about any recklessness leading to unexpected consequences or hurting anyone like before in Louie's case, Dewey prepares himself to venture out into the forest to investigate the source, leaves a note behind, and takes Launchpad with him as well. The trail leads our curious yet daring adventurers to an electrical substation within the forest where they become the first to witness a fifty-foot, metal-eating robot made out of iron attempting to eat the transmission lines of the station. After a little mishap with some wires and electricity, which causes a temporary power surge, Dewey manages to save the robot by turning off the On-Off switch while Launchpad gets temporarily knocked down. Meanwhile, Scrooge and his niblings return home only to find Dewey missing and his note on his bed. Though glad he's with somebody and had left a note behind, Della begins to worry and sets out to find her son and Launchpad in Scrooge's car without hesitation on her own. After regaining consciousness, the robot leaves the area and both Dewey and a conscious Launchpad try to make their way home until they come across a car, which turns to be Della in Scrooge's car in the end. Though worried sick and slightly upset, Della, nevertheless, forgives him; knowing that Dewey did the right thing by going out with a friend to keep him company in the middle of the night and leaving a note behind while preparing himself for the unexpected as a way of thinking rationally despite Dewey being sorry and ready to face whatever consequences his mom would've had in mind for him. Despite finding Dewey's explanation a bit far-fetched, Della tries the best she can to go along with it and then, drives both him and Launchpad back home. As days pass, Dewey tries to get photographic evidence of what he saw the other night, but eventually befriends the Giant, finding it docile, curious, and intellectual when it turns out it can talk, and decides to keep its existence a secret until the time comes when people are ready for him. Recent reports of unusual incidents lead a paranoid U.S. government agent named Kent Ducksley to Duckburg. He suspects Dewey's involvement after talking with him and his family and rents a a place near the mansion to keep watch on him. Dewey evades Kent and moves the Giant to a junkyard (not the Beagles' hideout) owned by surfer dude/hippie artist, Scooter McStuffin, who befriends the young duck and reluctantly but eventually agrees to keep the Giant when he witnesses its fondness and love for art. Both enjoy their time with the Giant as time passes. One night, Dewey returns home only to find his entire family having been knocked out with sleeping gas and then, abducted by Ducksley when he discovers evidence of the Giant after finding a photo of it next to Dewey. Due to threatening to take Dewey away from his family forever; especially his mother, Dewey is forced to reveal the Giant's location and is later chloroformed and brought back to his own room in the mansion. Dewey then finds himself trapped inside the room along with his brothers and all communication devices have been confiscated by Ducksley as a precaution should Dewey try to escape and warn Scooter. In the morning, Ducksley brings a U.S. Army contingent led by General Grimitz to the scrapyard to prove the Giant's existence while taking Scrooge and the rest of the family along, but Scooter (having been warned by Dewey earlier using a hidden beeper Scooter had recently given to him during their times at the junkyard in case of an emergency) tricks them by pretending the Giant is one of his art pieces. Angered by the apparent false alarm, Grimitz prepares to leave with his forces after berating Kent for his antics. Impressed by his artwork, Scrooge offers Scooter an interview for a job at McDuck Enterprises, which the latter accepts with pleasure. Relieved that Scooter's recent "art piece" is what Dewey was talking about all along and eventually accepting the reason why Dewey has been sneaking out at night, Della graciously leaves while allowing Dewey to spend some fun time with his new friend until dinnertime. Dewey then continues to have fun with the Giant by playing with a toy gun, but inadvertently activates the Giant's defensive system and Scooter orders it away for Dewey's safety with Dewey giving chase. Scooter finally realizes the Giant was only acting in self-defense and catches up to Dewey as they follow the Giant. The Giant saves two boys falling from a roof when it arrives, winning over the townspeople. Scrooge and the rest of the family, having been spending some time in a malt shop, become among the next group of people to witness the Giant's existence, heroism, and bravery. Even Della becomes even more shocked yet surprised and amazed when she finds Dewey with the Giant as the latter picks him up while waving to his mom, therefore, actually believing him in the end. However, Kent jabbers wildly at Grimitz to return to Duckburg when he spots the Giant in the town while leaving. Having been mislead by Ducksley's superstitious beliefs and lies that the Giant is a menace, the Army attacks the Giant after he had picked up Dewey, forcing the two to flee together while Scrooge and the others drive ahead of the military with Della at the wheels. They initially evade the military by using the Giant's flight system, but the Giant is then shot down and crashes to the ground. Dewey is knocked unconscious, but the Giant, thinking Dewey is dead, transforms into a war machine in a fit of grief and rage and retaliates, forcing its way back to Duckburg. Kent then convinces Grimitz to prepare a nuclear missile launch from a submarine, as conventional weapons prove ineffective. Della is initially saddened when she finds and takes her unconscious son back as she apologizes to him for everything until she is rejoiced when Dewey finally wakes up. Dewey tries to convince Scrooge to turn around to stop the fight but Scrooge refuses: "Are you mad, lad?! We will do no such thing! We are taking you to the hospital and that's final! You know you're even lucky to be alive for all that matters!" However, on the way to the hospital, the family is stopped by the military, which allows Dewey to return in time to calm the Giant before it strikes a nearby submarine while Scooter and Scrooge clarify the situation to the General as Ducksley continues to come up with excuses to destroy the Giant. The General is ready to stand down until Kent impulsively orders the missile launch, causing the missile to head towards Duckburg where it will kill everyone. Realizing there's no way to survive this incident and after disrespecting his country, Kent attempts to escape, but the Giant stops him and Grimitiz has him arrested for his actions. Then, a furious Della and Donald proceed to attack Ducksley when the Giant reveals Ducksley's intentions to take away Dewey from his family had Dewey not revealed his whereabouts in the first place. Scrooge and the General watch with amusement as Ducksley gets his justice deserved while still insulting the family until he is rendered unconscious. In order to save the town, the Giant bids farewell to Dewey and flies off to intercept the missile. As he soars directly into the path of the bomb, the Giant remembers Dewey's words "You are who you choose to be", smiles contentedly, and says "A hero." as he collides with the weapon. The missile explodes in the atmosphere, saving Duckburg, its population, and the military forces nearby but seemingly at the cost of the Giant, leaving Dewey devastated. Then, the General orders his men to retreat. When Della comes over to comfort Dewey as she picks him up, Dewey asks: "Mom, do you suppose he'll ever come back?", to which Della simply replies: "Hard to tell, honey. Hard to tell. But you can be sure of one thing... anyone who is more than brave enough to jump headfirst into danger in order to ensure the safety of others is less than likely to be beaten that easily. Besides, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it'll take more than a missile to bring this big guy down, I'll tell you that right now." Then, Scrooge intervenes: "Aye, and never let it be said that he did not give his life to save our own. It takes a special person to do what your friend did, lad. Remember that. After all, without sacrifice comes no victory." Then, the General intervenes as well: "That he did Mr. McDuck and that it does. If anything, I'd say you had yourself one heck of friend there, son. And what's more, I really must apologize for all the inconvenience and misunderstanding. Which is why, in the future, I'll make sure that it will never happen again. Ever!" Their attention is diverted to a conscious yet insane Ducksley being carried away by guards as he continues to cheer for his "victory" over the Giant and gloat at the family, which provokes the General to order to his men to literally shut him up again. Impressed by their earlier fighting skills and knowing of their status, the General aims to recruit the Duck twins, but they respectfully decline the offer; stating that "family always comes first", which the General respectfully acknowledges when he reveals that he also tries to make up some spare time with his sister and her own family consisting of 3 nephews as well, an understatement which Donald knows exactly how that feels like. Then, Scrooge and the others head back home as Dewey glimpses at the sky while being carried by his mother on the way to the car. Noticing that Dewey hasn't come out of his room much for days even for another adventure, a concerned family decides to talk to him until Della finally decides to take the matter into her own hands and talk to him instead in private. During the talk, Della tries to cheer her son up when she points out how the Giant's possible miraculous return in a way reflects her own the night she returned home to her family after 10 years on the Moon and at the same time, advises him to just move on a little without forgetting about his friend either so as not to allow this situation to affect him later on in life. Slightly rejoiced and having regained some confidence, Dewey and Della share a warm hug followed by the rest of the family as they enter the room, having heard the whole thing despite the request for some privacy. Days later, at a special event in the city, a memorial of the Giant is unveiled by the Mayor as it stands in Duckburg; courtesy of Scooter, now a full-time employee at McDuck Enterprises, and Dewey is awarded a Hero of the Year medal as well. After the mayor offers his deepest sympathies to Dewey, he proposes that Dewey make a speech for everyone, which proves to be a heartfelt one about the importance of friends and families that reduces everyone to tears of joy and initially inspires them to become better people, maybe even heroes in the future as well. During the nightly celebration party, Dewey is given a package from Grimitz by Scrooge, containing a bolt from the Giant which is the only remnant found. Dewey reveals how much he misses him as the others come to comfort him as Scrooge states that if that "giant iron can of a man" ever shows his face at McDuck Manor again, he'd more than happy to welcome him into the family with open arms. Nevertheless, Dewey never gives up hope that he will soon be reunited with his giant metal friend in no time soon someday. Then, he proceeds to enjoy the rest of the evening with his family. That night, Dewey finds the bolt trying to move on its own and, remembering the Giant's ability to self-repair, happily allows the bolt to leave. The bolt joins many other parts as they converge on the Giant's head on the Langjökull glacier in Iceland, and the robot begins reassembling himself, foreshadowing his miraculous return to Duckburg and especially, his "little buddy" sooner than anyone thinks. Category:Blog posts